


My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns, Hun.

by Sharmansbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anaconda, M/M, Modern Era, Remus shocked, Sirius dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus got home early and what he sees shocks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns, Hun.

Remus got home earlier than expected. He had an appointment with Dumbledore but Dumbledore had an emergency and he had to go. That's why, when he opens the door of his apartment that he shares with his boyfriend - Sirius -, he didn't announce himself, he wanted to do a surprise to Sirius. 

But, when he started walking toward their bedroom, Remus heard some music that was way too loud for him. He opened the door to ask Sirius to turn it down a little, but what he saw made him freeze in the doorway. 

_Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill_   
_Who wanna go first? I'll have 'em pushin' daffodils_   
_I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill_   
_I'm on some dumb shit_

_By the way, what he say?_   
_He can tell I ain't missing no meals_   
_Come through and fuck him in my automobile_   
_Let him eat it with his grills, he keep telling me to chill_   
_He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_   
_Say he don't like 'em boney, he wants something he can grab_   
_So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with a jab like_   
_Dun duh dun dun dun dun dun_

_My anaconda don't_   
_My anaconda don't_   
_My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_   
_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_   
_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_   
_Look at her butt (look at her butt)_

Sirius was in his boxers and had his back turned from the door and he was.. Remus wasn't sure what he was doing. Was he.. _Dancing_ ?

He was sure as hell moving his butt in a weird way. 

Remus stood there, watching, for a couple of minutes and decided to move slowly, closing the door and got out of the apartment slowly and silently. When the door of his apartment was closed, he stood there for a little while, still shocked, and when he left, he decided that her will never, ever get home earlier than what he said to Sirius and that he will never, ever talk about what he just saw. 

 _Ever_. 


End file.
